lyriosfandomcom-20200213-history
Everwood Dominion
"The forest provides." Summary The Everwood Dominion is the dominant political force of Wyrdon, holding sway over all but the most remote populations in The Everwood south of the eastern Ironback Mountains. It provides security to all cities, towns, and villages who abide by its doctrine. It is ruled by the Thryndil, a circle of chosen elders, which controls a centralized bank, army, and navy. Architecture The citizens of the Everwood Dominion think of themselves as part of the forest, and their architecture reflects that. Appropriate Dominion spellcasters use their powers of plant growth to grow trees into houses, halls, schools, and other buildings. Core Beliefs At its core, the Everwood Dominion seeks to exemplify their keystone Saying: "The many trees form the forest. The forest provides.". Each citizen is considered a "tree" in the "forest" that is the Everwood Dominion. The Dominion has derived the following principles: # Each tree in the forest is unique. # The trees serve as protector of the other plants and animals which depend on them to survive. # The largest trees support the most life. # One tree can seed a forest. # The forest is only as strong as its trees. # In death, a tree allows for others to grow. Leadership and Succession The Thryndil is the executive decision making body of the Dominion and is made of a select group of citizens who have done much to support the well being of others and the Dominion. There is no minimum or maximum to how many Thryn (members of the Thryndil) may serve at one time. In order to be initiated into the Thryndil, a citizen must perform great selfless deeds which fall upon the ear of an interested Thryn. When word of a selfless citizen find the ears of an Thryn, that Thryn seeks out the citizen and asks to be their mentor.Through this mentorship, the Thryn learns about the protege's life, motivations, and character. If the Thryn finds the protege's character and deeds worthy, the Thryn presents the protege to the Thryndil. The Thryndil then must decide unanimously if the protege will be admitted to the Thryndil. This process of mentorship and deciding on whether or not a protege is admitted to the fold generally takes years, and sometimes even takes decades. Finding a protege is not a necessary part of being a Thryn, but many feel called to do so to ensure the longevity of the Dominion. Role of the Everwood Dominion Though the cities, towns, and villages of the Dominion are largely self-sustaining, when in need, local governments may turn to the Dominion for help with invasions, famine, or other emergencies. The Dominion maintains a small standing army and navy which it dispatches to deal with small invasions and as enforcement of its policies on uncooperative populations.There is also a centralized food and gold bank which is fueled by taxes and used to deal with food shortages and public works projects. During times of large-scale conflict, the Dominion calls upon the local Dymil (groups of Rangers who protect a city, town, or village) and Ronyn (lone Rangers who roam between cities, towns, and villages) to swell the ranks of the Everwood army and navy. Orders are debated by the Thryndil until the one which benefits the Dominion the most is chosen unanimously. In times of financial turmoil or famine, the same kind of debate is had about the reallocation of food and/or monetary resources to ensure economic well-being of Dominion cities, towns, and villages.